Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance:Odio 8
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Finalmente ha llegado el momento que tanto anelaba mi principe, y yo soy capaz de hacerlo realidad, yo estoy segura con este Cesare, yo sere capaz de poner al mundo a los pies de mi principe, Knightmare Cesare modo Galdius activado.


Odio 8: La batalla en la gloria y Mefistófeles.

_Dame una palanca, pero lo que te daré, será capaz de conseguir lo que más anhelas, y a cambio solo te pido tu alma,_ _se que no me creéis quien soy así que te lo demostrare_: _Mefistófeles a Fausto _

¡Estallidos!, todo el campo de batalla se ha llenado de flores naranjas y rojas, el cielo resplandece al brillo tan singular difumínate del sol del amanecer, una estela de destrucción un maravilloso y el extasis del caos que se cierne sobre la fortaleza blanca de la capital de la nueva Britannia, un hermoso estallido de muerte y la lluvia de balas que cruza el campo perforando muros y puertas. Cornelia lidera la resistencia del Castillo de Charleston bastion de la gloria de la nueva Britannia, pero en el interior se cuestiona la victoria, sabe que no tiene armas, ni soldados, solo fe y estrategia, se sentiría mas aliviada si estuviera en el campo de batalla, auxiliando a sus soldados, su knightmare la esperaba, pero su condición se lo impedía, ya eran 7 meses desde que se entero que estaba esperando un hijo, la próxima gloria de Britannia, para ella era la reencarnación de Euphemia , para el mundo un maravilloso milagro.

-¡Gino sector 4 ataca a las 12 en punto!- las ordenes de Cornelia, el escuadron de Gino seguido por los integrantes del escuadron se formaban para interceptar a los escuadrones imponentes de Reik.

-Escuadron 8 replegada y reagrúpense 500 metros atrás, escuadron 12 protejan al escuadron 8 manden su fuego al Knight round y olvídense de los miembros del escuadron atacante- Las ordenes de Schneizel.

-Anya, tu y el Moldred avancen a través del centro y traten de abrir una brecha entre las legiones del centro, traten de dejar descubierta la fragata.- El Moldred dispara usando los cañones hadron y reduciendo a cero los Knightmare que eran el frente de protección y ataque de la fragata.

-Escuadron 7, 4 y 2 detengan al Moldred a toda costa no debe acercarse al Siracusa por lo que mas quieran.- Los escuadrones designados por Schneizel cuplieron su rol sacrificándose para hacer retroceder la fragata hasta una posición segura detrás de las cañoneras delanteras.

Cornelia se da cuenta que hay una remota posibilidad de ganar, si lograba hacer retroceder la fragata enemiga detrás de sus defensas traseras entonces el escuadron de Nonette y Gino podrían darle un esquinazo y derribar la fragata. Comienza a sospechar que ha sobre estimado al enemigo.

Pone en marcha el plan mientras Anya va por el frente la fragata retrocede, hasta las cañoneras del medio frente, casi la mitad del campo de batalla en posesión del enemigo, pero Schneizel ya lo ha previsto, ha previsto los ataques de su hermana, sabe cual será su siguiente movimiento , y decide seguirle el juego. Retrocede el Siracusa hasta las cañoneras traseras, los escuadrones de Gino y Nonnette comienzan su ataque por los costados, visualizan los propulsores de la fragata, los escudos de energía no son nada realmente saben que con el fuego del Hadron pueden reducirlos hasta abrir una brecha.

Reik se encuentra en la cañonera trasera del lado derecho, mientras los dos caballeros atacan la fragata, da una mueca. De pronto lo inesperado.

-Marcella es tu turno- dice Reik desde el puente de la cañonera.

-Cargando batería, listo, checando armamento, listo Funcionamiento, listo, dispensador de peridotite , listo- la ayudante de Giovanni dice por el altavoz antes de abrir la escotilla.- Cesare sistema Legion ¡Fuera!.

El knightmare Cesar despliega las energy wings como un hermoso angel el Cesare Legion avanza con gran hermosura, los rayos del sol que son reflejados como espejos a los costados, el Cesar, acaba de comenzar su ataque.

-7:30 am, oficialmente comienza la activación completa del Cesare sistema Legion- dice Giovanni a su equipo de especialistas, -hoy es el dia que el mundo cambia de manos.- Nina no puede evitar mirar la pantalla donde se demuestra la habilidad de la maquina sin igual, pero le preocupa mas a Nina que su musa sea destruida por los Rounds que por su victoria, El cesare no fue destruido, solo fue reparado, circulan los pensamientos de nina la posibilidad de que las reparaciones no hayan surtido efecto.

La hoja color azul del Cesar choca contra los escudos del Tristain, El chico de cabello rubio Gino Weinberg, se espasma al ver el knightmare que destrozo en Tokio al Guren S.E.I.T.E.N de Kallen, el Knightmare de los terroristas . Gino contrataca usando su guadaña roja. Marcella en el interior del Cesar, resolviendo los cálculos necesarios activa el escudo deflector y asi evita el impacto de la guadaña de gino. Extrañamente había algo diferente el dia que Gino decidió enfrentarse al Cesar, como si ya no fuese el el que pelease, como si por primera vez luchara por odio mas que por deber, talvez por los Britannian masacrados en Japon, o será por la locura e ira que segó a la piloto del Guren ,Kozuki Kallen. Gino se enfrenta con todo lo que tiene, sobretodo usando los cañones hadron contra la unidad de Marcella.

-Me sorprendes Gino Weinberg, tu reputación como Knight round no 3, te precede, considero un honor luchar con tan imponente adversario- dice Marcella por el altavoz del Cesar.

Choque de armas, la guadaña contra la espada- Eres muy amable terrorista, pèro los dos sabemos que no puedes ganar señorita terrorista.

-Lo siento es una descortesía de mi parte no haber dado mi nombre , me llamo Marcella, Marcella Fenette.

-¿Fenette?- se pregunta Gino, ha sido un apellido que a escuchado antes. Gino ataca con la guadaña, y Marcella con la espada se defiende- Y contestame ¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?

-No es obio, estamos en Britannia y esos son los modales britannianos.

-Bueno realmente ha sido un gusto conocerte, Marcella Fenette terrorista, pero es hora de que mueras.

Un poderoso puño golpea la cara del Cesar hasta arrancarla del resto de la maquina, La sonrisa de la mujer de cabello plateado se hace presente, Nonette Enneagram la caballero numero 9, sobre su poderoso Knightmare azul y blanco el Bors.

El Cesare acaba de activar el escudo esférico de ultima defensa del Knightmare Cesar, ahora sin el sistema de navegación será solo cuestión de tiempo en el que los dos caballeros logren romper el escudo de defensa final y destruyan la unidad.

Marcella comienza a llorar desconsolada, no llora por su in habilidad si no porque le falló a su príncipe.

Reik observa inexpresivo el cascaron del escudo del Cesar ser reducido por los dos Knightmare, no sabe que hacer, si demuestra compasión por Marcella y la salva, el perderá la oportunidad de hacerse con el trono, pero si se hace con el trono y pierde a Marcella no habrá nadie que pilote el Cesar. De una o de otra forma, debería tomar una decisión rápido.

¿Que hare?, debería solicitar a mis escuadrones proteger a marcella, no si hicieran eso quien seria el señuelo del Moldred , pero no tengo forma de ayudar a Marcella, si retrocedo perderé la oportunidad de entrar en el castillo-¡Joder!- exclama Reik en voz baja. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin Marcella, debo averiguar una forma de salvarla. Reik se ha decidido a hablar con Marcella por el comunicador, para darle instrucciones,cuando…

-¡Marcella-san!, active el Gladius - Nina ha perdido el control y ha decidido rebelar el ultimo dispositivoinstalado en el Cesar, el Gladius, un sistema de auto reparación y de refaccion de la unidad Cesare, Reik, se a impresionado por los gritos de de Nina. Pero Marcella no actuara a menos que su príncipe se lo indique, Reik mira a Nina, Nina se lo dice a travez de sus ojos, no es necesario que Reik use el geass para saber que es lo que Nina quiere.

-Ya la oíste marcella, activa el Gladius- exclama Reik- Marcella aun no ha llegado tu hora, por eso te ordeno que vivas para ver mi sueño realizado- exclama Reik, el cascaron que protegía la unidad del Cesare ha caído, El tristan y el Bors atacaran al cesar de dos frentes, de adelante y por detrás, Marcella presiona el el tercer botón en el volante, una nueva cabeza sale instantáneamente del Cesar, la voz sintetica del cesar habla.

_Sistemas reiniciados, restricion del primer nivel liberado, función de auto defensa, entrando al modo Gladius._

Con una increíble velocidad Marcella ha logrado evitar el ataque, desde lo mas alto del campo de batalla aéreo, un rifle de precisión parecido al del Lancelot Albion es expulsado, un rayo rosa sale disparado, impactando contra la unidad de Nonnete, el Bors. Explota, y luego de un tirón, el veloz Kinghtmare Cesare, de una patada destroza la cabeza del Tristan.

-Perdoname Kallen- exclama Gino, el Frame de Marcella planea eliminar al piloto también, de pronto la super potencia de los cuatro cañones hadron del Moldred aparecen para salvar al Gino, de su evidente fin, el escudo del Cesare protegió su unidad pero la desplazo un largo trecho del enemigo, el moldred toma en sus brazos a la coraza del Tristan para sacarlo del campo de batalla, la guardia real del castillo aparece para proteger la fuga de los dos caballeros, esto resulta inútil la unidad del Cesar es capaz de eliminar a todos los guardias de un golpe, continua peleando, pero se da cuenta que la toma del campo de batalla esta terminando, retorna a la cañonera de Reik, habiendo dejado el Frame, la escultural figura de Marcella, busca a su príncipe, talvez le felicite, por su Azaña, corre, hasta el puente pero esta vacio, No se encuentra ni Reik ni sus guardias, los técnicos le han dicho que sus altezas subieron en el Aorus-13 hacia el castillo Britannian, sin duda ha concluir con el plan Marcella decide que también debe unirse a su príncipe, quiere estar a su lado cuando llegue el momento.

Anya lleva al Tristan en sus Brazos, se aleja todo lo que puede de la zona de guerra, acaba de traicionar a Britannia pero el bienestar de su amigo es mas importante.

Toma del campo de batalla completada.

Días después :

Britannia

_-Britannianos del globo, mi nombre es Shneizel El Britannia , el emperador numero 101 del sagrado imperio Britannian, no me vean como un emperador del pasado, yo soy el rostro del futuro, el rostro que este nuevo mundo creo, pero seguidme y su futura existencia britannos está cerca, y como mi primer mandato será el reconocimiento de Oceanica como potencia amiga de Britannia. Como segundo mandato será la reconstrucción de las 5 espadas que forjaron el mundo. La reconstrucción de Britania ha iniciado._

El mensaje de Schneizel ha sido reproducido, el sentado en el trono mientras a su derecha esta su leal caballero Kanon, a su izquierda esta Cornelia y Guilford, a lado de Guilford esta Reik y Marcella, y del otro lado Giovanni y su equipo de investigación,

_All Hail Scheizel!, All Hail Britannia._

Gino inconsciente y Anya escuchando el mensaje del Nuevo emperador, Anya exaltada busca su agenda, debe buscarlo y pronto, debe encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debe buscar a ese hombre a como de lugar.

Zero anonado observa el terrible y negro mensaje emitido por Schneizel,- al parecer el mundo no podrá sentarse a discutir sus problemas en una mesa de dialogo- dijo Zero- Lelouch el réquiem fracaso.

La mesa está llena de escritos redactados por Lelouch para ser leídos después de su muerte contiene el cómo deberá funcionar el mundo después de su existencia.


End file.
